Teach her to be a greaser
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Cherry Valace's parents have gotten divorced, leaving Mrs. Valace low on money. Cherry moves to the East Side and has to learn to fit in with girls like Angela and Sylvia. The gang will have to teach her to be greaser. What happens when she lets go of her old reputation and wants to date Pony? Will he give her a taste of her own medicine? A lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review! Thank you to those who have already reviewed or gave suggestions. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was sitting on the porch enjoying a lemonade in the hot sun. It was August, which meant it was unbearably hot. School started soon and I was going into tenth grade in a few weeks, which I was pretty excited about.

I heard the roar of a truck in the distance and when I turned my head I saw it was a moving truck that was going to Johnny's old house. His parents had moved out not long after the Johnny died.

I saw a familiar redhead get out of the truck. I looked closer, realizing why she why looking familiar.

It was Cherry Valace, the Soc!

Only, her dad wasn't there with them, it was just her and her mom which was weird because her dad was always with his family on weekends.

She caught my eye, but when she looked to her mom her mom shook her head. I could see Cherry arguing until finally her mom let her come over to talk.

She looked kind of sick up close. Deep bags were under her eyes, there wasn't any makeup on here face, and her long red hair was up in a messy ponytail.

"Hey," she greeted emotionlessly.

"What wrong?" I asked, concerned. She seemed to debate it for a little bit before spilling.

"My parents got divorced. We had to sell our house," she told me. Her voice clearly said that she did not want to go into it right now and I wasn't going to press her for anything.

"I'm sorry, Cherry," I told her. She nodded, trying to compose herself and her flowing hair.

"I look awful, don't I, Ponyboy?" She asked me.

"I think you still look pretty," I blurted out. She didn't seem to notice, she just rolled her eyes with a forced laugh as she continued to rake out her long red locks with her nails.

"I probably got to go, but I hope I can see you again. My mom has to realize that if we live here, I mine as well get to know the natives a little," she told me.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I told her as she left.

_No way, did that just happen_? I thought, _this hot August sun is probably making me hallucinate or something. _

Two-Bit's old beat up car pulled in and when he got out he was staring at Cherry's retreating figure. I didn't want to tell him about her, but she turned and saw his confused face. She told him just the basics, but made him promise not to tell anyone.

_Lost cause_, I thought, _he spills everything drunk with his big mouth_.

She left quickly because her mom was getting irritated having to carry all the boxes. I would offer to help, but her mom would take help from "hoods" so I went inside instead.


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen meets Blade

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review! Thank you to those who have already reviewed or gave suggestions. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

After a week of arguing Mrs. Valace allowed Cherry to come and hang out, but not at our house. We had to go to the Dingo instead. Two-Bit was begging to come with, so I reluctantly let him come.

I hopped into Two-Bit's rundown and unreliable car, hoping that we wouldn't get in a wreck and die or something. I was always a little nervous in cars and Two-Bit's check engine light blinking in my face was not helping my anxiety.

We did get there in one piece and I saw a few greasers surrounding Cherry, ready to jump here. Two-Bit and I ran to her side and started to fight them. Cherry's green eyes were filled with shocked and fear for our safety. After I took just a few kicks to the rib the tallest one pulled out his blade and the other two small ones joined. Two-Bit flicked out his and I grabbed a bottle. I ducked a blow to the head and kick him in the stomach.

I shouted between blows for Cherry to go. She reluctantly did, realizing that standing there want going to help me.

I thought that we had a good chance of winning until two of the guy's buddies show up. The blonde went to stab me, but I ducked it and it instead sliced me arm. I hissed slightly, it was pretty deep. Two big guys teamed up against me and started kicking my in the stomach and ribs and pushing me against the wall. I kicked his legs out from under him and he staggered back. The shortest sophomore saw his buddy down and turned on me, leaving Two-Bit with just one guy. He still had his blade, leaving me getting the worst end of the beating. I was punched in the jaw and my head snapped back, my head colliding with the brick wall behind me. My vision swirled from the impact, it was the same spot from my concussion almost a year ago.

I saw Two-Bit get his man down and came to help me. I was distracted by him until a kick to the ribs and a sickening crack brought me back to the fight. I returned with a blow to his cheek that sent him back a few feet before he pushed me against the wall. My vision was getting hazy and I felt like puking. I struggled with each breathe from my broken and bruised ribs. I saw Steve's car pull up and he ran out, cussing and screaming. With one more blow to the head they dropped me and ran.

I saw Cherry standing s few feet away, frozen. A few tears escaped from her green eyes and ran down her face as I started to see black spot loom across my visions. I wanted to tell her that I was okay, but I didn't want to lie to her. I felt somehow hall me to my feet and drag me to a car. The engine roar made my head pound, but somehow I still managed not to block out.

I was in and out until I heard a voice tell me something about home. I knew that that was a good thing, so I tried to stay awake. I heard a booming voice that send my head to pound even harder. I wanted to tell him to be quiet, but I couldn't find my voice.

I heard a door slam and with the ringing of the sound waves I let the blackness take me under its soothing pain reliever.

**Darry's POV**

I was staring to get nervous, I didn't trust any has-been-Soc or regular Soc. She may be nice and all, but she had connections and was a force to be reckoned with. I had learned my lesson with Paul when he left me for his group of Socs. I knew that Ponyboy couldn't handle another loss of a friend.

I anxiously tried to calm myself. I was freeing out over nothing.

I heard the door slam and saw Steve hauling in an unconscious Ponyboy. Cherry was behind them, looking guilty and worried. Steve told me the staley as Pony's eyes became more and more unfocused. Cherry left the house, embarrassed that she had started to cry again. When she left Pony went totally limp in Steve's tight grip.

**A/N: Sorry that that was mostly the jumping. I hope it was still really interesting and exciting. Please tell me what you think. I would love it if you favorited, followed, or you could PM me some suggestions. It's really interesting when you guys tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sylvia Peterson

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me some suggestions. It's really interesting when you guys tell me what you think. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed. **

**Darry's POV**

I heard the door slam and saw Steve hauling in an unconscious Ponyboy. Cherry was behind them, looking guilty and worried. Steve told me the story as Pony's eyes became more and more unfocused. Cherry left the house, embarrassed that she had started to cry again. When she left Pony went totally limp in Steve's tight grip.

Steve's gripped tighten on his bleeding arm. I stuck my hand

out to help Steve, but realized that Pony didn't weigh very much and that he could handle him.

I hurried out if the room and got gauze to stem the blood flow and grabbed the first aid kit. I wrapped his ribs and got his arms to stop bleeding with just glue instead of stitches. I wrapped his head and luckily was able to take care of it without a trip to the hospital. Soda took Pony for me to his room and laid him down on the bed.

For the rest of the night I set an alarm in mine and Soda's rooms as we each took turns waking Ponyboy up. When I woke him up at three he seemed to get a little bit clearer each time. At seven he pushed me away and mumbled "five more minutes" which made me laugh. He didn't get up until around ten.

For once the gang wasn't over so the house was actually quiet. Soda, Pony, and I were at the table eating some cake. Pony mostly picked at it until he got up and laid on the couch looking sick to his stomach. Soda read my mind and grabbed a garbage can.

Pony started to breathe heavy on the verge of puking. Soda rubbed his back as he grabbed the garbage can. Ponyboy proceeded to puke up everything in his stomach. He handy eaten very much and soon he stated to dry heave. His stomach tried to expel food but nothing was left to vomit.

His stomach eventually let him rest and he tried to catch his breath. Soda set the basin down and I grabbed it and rinsed it out.

When I looked back I saw Ponyboy asleep. I looked at the time and realized I needed to go to work. I grabbed me Tolbert and waved to Soda so I wouldn't wake up Ponyboy.

**Cherry's POV**

My mom was out looking for a job so I took the opportunity to go over to the Curtis's house. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Soda who was wearing a wide smile when he saw me.

"Hey Soda. How's Ponyboy?" I asked, cutting to the chase. It was probably kind of rude, but I was worried. It didn't seem to face him as he moved to let me in and shut the door, his famous grin that Pony told me about still present on his face.

"He's in the living room. He has a minor concussion and a broken rib, but he'll live," Soda assured me. I walked into the living room and saw Ponyboy. Blood was still caked in his greaseless hair.

We talked for a while until I mentioned that my mom was trying to get a job at a bar.

"Hollies?" He asked incredulously. I nodded.

"That's where Two-Bit's mom works. Small world, huh?" he asked me. I couldn't have said it better myself.

**(A/N: I don't think that Hollies is a real bar in Tulsa. If it is that was an accident.)**

**Two-Bit's POV**

I walked into the Curtis's and saw Cherry and Pony talking. Cherry was wearing her Soc clothes.

She was going to get jumped again if she kept walking around like that. She needed a makeover and I knew just who could do it.

Sylvia Peterson.


	4. Chapter 4: Makeup and make up

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me some suggestions. It's really interesting when you guys tell me what you think. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed. **

**Two-Bit's POV **

Cherry was going to get jumped again if she kept walking around like that. She needed a makeover and I knew just who could do it.

Sylvia Peterson.

**X**

Sylvia is currently going to beauty school and is actually really good with clothes, hair, and makeup and stuff like that.

I explained to Cherry about getting jumped and she was not happy, but agreed to change her clothes. What she didn't know was I had called Sylvia and she was going to get a new attitude too.

Sylvia came inside the house with bags full of clothes and different things. She pulled out a skirt that was above the middle of Cherry's thighs and a tight shirt. She told Cherry to go change.

When she came out of the bathroom Cherry looked livid, but Sylvia wasn't done. She piled on thick eyeliner and red lipstick. Her long red hair laid limp and curled and her face was red with anger.

"This is disgusting Two-Bit Mathews," she growled.

"Would you rather be jumped by greasers? Because that's what you'll get," I told her. Her face lost a little bit of the anger as she realized I was right.

**Ponyboy's POV**

When Cherry moved in I thought we would hang out more, but she actually was hanging out with Sylvia. Two-Bit had actually caught her at Bucks last night hanging with Angela Shepard and of course Sylvia.

Today was the first day of school and I was so excited. I loved school and learning and all my friends from before I skipped are going to be in the same school as me.

I said goodbye to Darry and Soda and went outside. I went to get into Two-Bit's car, but he decided it would be funny to take off down the road. I chased him all the way to Jonny… Cherry's house. I went to get in, but Cherry came out of her house and stole the front seat. The both of them were laughing at me when I got in.

I immediately noticed Cherry's greaser broad clothes. She looked beautiful as always, but she was starting to swear a lot and it wasn't her.

**X**

After third period I caught Cherry in the hallway with Tim Shepard. He had his arm sound her and they seemed to be talking about something. If I was honest it made me kind of jealous.

She always said she went for guys who were trouble, but I always wondered how Soc guys were trouble. On the East Side she had more availability for trouble guys. And let me tell you, she was using her resources because Tim Shepard was the one of the most dangerous hood in Tulsa.

**A/N: Was that any good? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5:I have no idea what to call it

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me some suggestions. It's really interesting when you guys tell me what you think. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

I confronted Cherry after track practice and asked her about Tim. She told me that she was talking to him about Angela and that I had jumped to conclusions. I felt guilty, but what she said next surprised me.

"I really like you Ponyboy, and judging by how you jumped to conclusions, I think you like me too…" she started, but I started to get mad and cut her off. I was angry that she wanted me now that she was a greaser, she was suddenly low enough for me. I told her that too.

"Ponyboy! I liked you from the start, and I realize that now," she told me, but I looked over her short skirt and tight skirt I knew that this wasn't the Cherry Valace that I liked almost a year ago, this was Victim of Society Cherry Valace that I could never love.

**X**

She was angry with me an I was angry with her. We had managed to each other all week.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, which made me madder. I wanted to talk to Soda, but he had been working a lot lately.

I decided that I would go for a walk and hope that it would clear my head.

I didn't think of anything important until I heard a groan. I ran towards it and saw Cherry laying on the ground. It looked like she had been jumped, really bad.

"Cherry! What did we tell you about walking alone?" I screamed as I knelt down beside her.

"To catch a ride with someone, but you were mad at me. I know I was a jerk, but that was a while ago. I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Sh, it's okay, I'm sorry too, but shut up. Your waisting your energy," I told her. I ran and called my house at the nearest pay phone. I explained to Darry frantically what had happened and where I was. Darry calmly told me that he was on his way and to stay with Cherry. His soothing voice calmed me down a little bit.

When I got to her side she was still conscious.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? What hurts?" I asked.

"Just my leg. When I tried to run I twisted my ankle. Darry can just wrap that can't he?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and if you need it we have crutches from when Soda tore his ligament," I told her. I heard Darry's truck behind me and I helped Cherry up.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as she struggled to walk on one foot.

**X**

When we got home Darry wrapped her leg and she didn't need crutches. I was super relived that she was going to be okay.

**A/N: I know most of you will probably be upset, but this is going to be one of my shorter chapter stories. It will probably only 4,000 words. Sorry guys. I promise that my next chapter story will be a lot longer than this one. **

**Next chapter should be the Epilogue.**


	6. Chapter 6:Apology, friendship, and women

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: ****If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I ****would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me some suggestions. It's really interesting when you guys tell me what you think. ****Thank you to those who have already reviewed. **

**This is the Epilogue.**

**Sodapop's POV **

Work was exhausting and I was glad when Ponyboy went to bed and I followed, but he wasn't ready to go to sleep.

"Soda?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Cherry is mad at me. What do I do?" He asked. I sighed, the time has come that he has girl problems.

"The best thing to do always is to apologize. With girls you have two options, be happy or be right," I said with a laugh. He smiled.

"I will, thanks Soda," he told me. I nodded and draped my arm around him.

"No problem, little colt," I replied before I fell asleep.

**Ponyboy's POV**

The next day at school I saw Cherry wearing middle class clothes. I smiled at went to talk to her. I needed to apologize.

"Hey Cherry?" I asked carefully. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was really dumb, but I want to be friends, Cherry," I told her honestly. She smiled.

"I'm sorry too. It was dumb and I was dumb when I refused to be seen with you. I've seen how the other half lives. I would like that too," she told me.

I smiled, maybe Sodapop did know what he was talking about when it came to women. Who knew?

**A/N: Sorry that that was short, but I just wanted an apology chapter to wrap it up. **

**Now that I write it all, it's more of a friendship fic than I made it out to be. Sorry. I hope it was still enjoyable.**


	7. Chapter 7: Thank you to…

**Thank you to **

**FrankElza**

**fanfiction by Jen **

**and **

**BunnyLuvsU**


End file.
